1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vane pump unit.
2. Related Art
A vane pump is known as a fluid pressure-feed device. For example, the vane pump includes a vane pump unit (a vane pump main body), and a housing which rotatably accommodates the vane pump unit and in which a suction path and a discharge path are formed (refer to JP-A-2002-21742). The vane pump unit includes a rotor that rotates integrally with a power input shaft; a plurality of vanes that are slidably (advanceably and retractably) provided in the rotor; a cam ring that surrounds the rotor and the vanes; a pair of plates (a first plate and a second plate) that interpose the rotor and the cam ring therebetween on opposite sides in an axial direction of the power input shaft; and two connecting bars that pass through the cam ring in the axial direction, and connect the first and second plates. One end portion of each of the connecting bars is press fitted into the first plate, and the other end portion of the connecting bar is press fitted into the second plate.